Bring It Back ITV
Bring It Back ITV is a campaign founded by Lee, Harry and Ieuan on 17 September 2011 in which is aimed at ITV to bring their stencil-style logo used in all ITV forms from 1998 until 2006 back into official use, mainly for nostalgic reassons. The main base of the campaign is the YouTube channel, BringItBackITV, which has, as of 4 September 2013, 75 subscribers and 11,167 video views. The campaign is approaching its 2nd birthday. YouTube channel The main form of Bring It Back ITV is the YouTube channel BringItBackITV, formed on 17 September 2011 by Lee, Harry and Ieuan. Harry had already had success in his other collaborative YouTube channel, HarliverUK, since May that year. The first video is Welcome to BringItBackITV, viewed over 1,100 times. It is their introductory video and explains and gives an overview of the campaign. Their second video is a homemade-mock ITV ident for the campaign. A shout outs video, an episode of the BringItBackITV News and a short video (the only video to feature a contribution from Ieuan, who wrote it) titled I Love Old ITV were also uploaded on launch day. More videos include a logo-based history of ITV, a video displaying the Bring It Back ITV logo were also uploaded in the month following. The next videos were loosely related, including a fictional video retelling the mishaps of Ant and Dec's 2002 ITV1 ident shoot, as well as another episode of their news show and a news update. The highly successful My Tango Collection was uploaded soon after, showing Lee's Tango collection, as well as a recording of modern televison idents, and as well as a new year wishing everyone a happy new year. In the new year, BringItBackITV uploaded a video of a modern Tesco/Tango advert, which, at 5244 views as of 4 September 2013, is their most successful video. A list of an opinion of the top 10 sitcoms and another mock ITV ident were soon uploaded, as well as a video documenting all the companion accounts for the account which includes coolboyandcooldad, HarliverUK and the spin-off Lewis6400. A sequel to My Tango Collection, a video displaying a Tizer lunchbox, February and April 2012 news updates, and a video telling people about future BringItBackITV videos, are their next videos, followed by "nice videos" (a theme started by MrHammadmossop1988) for ffrewind (now MrSocktag3) and HaliverUK. Later a video has been uploaded advertising their wordsearch. Bring It Back ITV Quick Message samples HarliverUK's video "Merry Christmas!" and is about billboard filming. The next video, Window Effect, is an unrelated video filmed in a Leeds pub. The next video, coinciding with the launch of the Bring It Back ITV website, is H-made Minecraft comedy video What Harry Gets Up to These Days, as well as a collabration YTP (Youtube Poop) video entitled Harry's Firsy YTP - Churchill and His Little Thing for £10, which was uploaded to HarliverUK and Thewillamator but not BringItBackITV. It parodies a Churchill advert starring Martin Clunes and samples Lewis6400's Foriegn Adventures video entitled Lewis6400+godofbristol: fill it up in which godofbristol talks about an item costing £10 which is filled up. This is perhaps the only part of a Lewis6400 video on YT. It also samples the Hotel Mario "Spaghetti" sound effect, two beep noises and "The Tizer Head Song", from the soft drink Tizer's lead sponsorship advert for CD:UK from 2001-02. It has 543 views (287 on HarliverUK and 256 on Thewillamator.) Bring It Back's first anniversary was celebrated with an at least 35-times viewed video. Next videos include two monthly updates, Two Mechanoids Guess the TV Show (which later heavily inspired SuperBaconCake's Two Mechanoids series), a video about Solsbury Hill's turf maze overgrowth, and finally a video about ITV's 2013-present logo, which was uploaded on the logo's launch date. The video is negative about it, and despite the fact that feelings have since been more positive towards it and the video thumbnail is the words "I think it's dreadful!!!", the video has 137 views (as of 4 September 2003) making it the most popular BringItBackITV video viewingwise since the second Tango Collection video. Some of the earliest followers of BringItBackITV include Chao772 and MrSocktag3 (originally called socktag4 and later ffrewind13), more recent followers being ChucklevisionmanII, Lewis' defunct spin-off account Lewis6400, and carlosdf4 (until he cancelled his subscription). BringItBackITV also display a wide range of playlists, including thoughs of music, adverts/promos/idents, under-rated YouTube videos, Tango adverts, videos that are favourites of Lewis W under his alternate name Lewis6400, amongst others. On 2 Febraury 2012, BringItBackITV launched the spin-off account Lewis6400 for the somewhat-founding member of the campaign, although it was closed in 2013 after a successful run of almost 40 videos (more than BringItBackITV). Most of the videos made for Lewis6400 were made my BringItBackITV and thus the BringItBackITV brand was attactched to them in the tags. 22 of his videos were a series entitled Foreign Adventures filmed on his Ibizan holiday in 2012, and all videos in this series were collaborations with the account godofbristol. Another recent follower is SuperBaconCake (Founding member Ieuan) and Thewillamator is too a subscriber, which is another HarliverUK and BringItBackITV sister account who on 22 September 2012 made the officially sanctioned video News about BringItBackITV and Lewis6400, which after almost a year's debut (4 September 2013) has 31 views. That same day, a collaboration playlist with Bring It Back ITV was uploaded onto Thewillamator entitled Random advets (featuturing BringItBackITV), which consits of 11 videos, 10 of which are advertisements, mostly for Peperami. The other video is an "oh-no" sound effect with the discription about it being the reaction to when adverts get banned. The third video in the playlist is a deleted video, so with that one unincluded, the length of the playlist is 2:48. It has 52 views. Official Website On 24 August 2012, H and Lee made the official website for Bring It Back ITV, although thus far it is uncomplete. An apple is currently the head picture and has the subtitle Bringing back good times.... It then gives an incomplete brief "what is Bring It Back ITV" with the video Welcome to Bring It Back ITV on the right as well as a list of spin-off channels, although, having not been updated since 24 August, it is incomplete and lists Ieuan as being accountless and Lewis still having Lewis6400 as a channel. It also mentions an "easter egg plot" that has not been put into place if it will be placed. The website also hosts the Bring It Back wordsearch and answers in PDF files and a page entitled Unrelated stuff - yeah!, listing random stuff. Wordsearch Lee and Lewis made the official BringItBackITV wordsearch on 12 June 2012, and uploaded it online where it could be printed as both HMTL and PDFs. It was deleted around 12 August 2012 from that website, though the PDFs of the worsearch and the answers have been uploaded onto BringItBackITV's website. So far, the wordsearch has been advertised with BringItBackITV's video "BringItBackITV's Wordsearch" which has some 62 views. Influence The influence of Bring It Back ITV led to SuperBaconCake basing his video series The Two Mechanoids on BringItBackITV's video Two Mechanoids Guess the TV Shows, featuring the same characters and some similar lines. Some other SuperBaconCake videos feature references to BringItBackITV and when BringItBackITV left a comment on an episode of his Banana Life series joking it was a better "drama than Downton Abbey (a modern-era ITV drama itself from after the 1998-2006 logo was in use), SuperBaconCake later used the quote in a later episode. Members Founding members *Lee *Harry *Ieuan *Henry *Lewis Select post-foundation members *Chao772 (a.k.a. RetroGamingFan1993 a.k.a. RGF1993) *MrSocktag3 (a.k.a. ffrewind13 a.k.a. socktag4) *channel4squares1 *TheTardis99 *ChucklevisionmanII *MrDarkcatify *Adam Bowden *Henry (megaguy213) *OLiVeR (of HarliverUK) *MrHammadmossop1998 *CheesePieWithChips *Fat Panda Abbey *Joe65TV *ROTSSISALIVE *Suzietta *PresIdents1970 *Thewillamator Category:Pages